8 de enero
by 17-Heaven
Summary: Ese día, al igual que como lo hacía cada año desde su ausencia, Neji visitaba aquel lugar. / Feliz cumpleaños Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga! Fic sobre Neji, Hizashi y Hiashi.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de enero<strong>

Un chico de 15 años había ingresado a un silencioso parque, el cual se encontraba dentro de un pequeño bosque. En aquel parque, sumamente cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, había innumerables placas de metal o piedra en memoria de cada una de las personas de Konoha que habían fallecido, ya sean aldeanos o ninjas. Y era considerado por muchos como un lugar sagrado, un lugar para recordar.

Los pájaros cantaban distintas tonadas al amanecer, tal parecía que estaban felices de que otro día comenzaba. Él ya hacía un par de horas que había llegado a ese lugar, antes de que el sol empezara a salir. Estaba parado frente a una de cientos de piedras talladas, al igual que como lo hacía cada año; en su cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, percibiendo el aroma del pasto y el viento que de vez en cuando acariciaba su piel, mecía suavemente su cabello y se llevaba algunas hojas que habían caído de las ramas. Trató de dibujar mentalmente el rostro de aquel hombre, sus gestos, de recordar su voz, de recordar su olor. Pero le costaba, cada vez le costaba más recordarlo y eso le molestaba. Volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás, pero en ese momento decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo— Te echo de menos —murmuró al aire esperando que él pudiera escucharlo, desde algún lugar.

Su voz sonó áspera y con angustia. Daría lo que fuera porque él hubiera podido verlo crecer; que él hubiera presenciado sus logros, cuando se convirtió en Genin y luego en Chūnin; que él le hubiera enseñado los jutsu, estilo de pelea y habilidades propios de su clan… que él hubiera estado orgulloso de su hijo.

Se arrodilló delante de la gran piedra, y luego de contemplarla, descansó su mano sobre ella y la deslizó por el nombre tallado ahí: Hyuuga Hizashi.

Un pájaro se posó sobre la piedra.

— Desearía… —suspiró— Desearía que estuvieras orgulloso de mi, padre.

— Estoy seguro de que él lo está —dijo un hombre detrás del chico.

Neji reconoció su voz al instante— Hiashi-sama —dijo con la mirada aún fija en las palabras talladas.

Hiashi se paró al lado de su sobrino— ¿Lo extrañas?

Neji sonrió con melancolía— Si…

El joven Hyuuga se puso de pie y luego frunció el seño y apretó los puños antes de hablar— Me esfuerzo… me esfuerzo porque su recuerdo no desaparezca de mi mente. Pero cada vez es más difícil.

Hiashi lo miró de reojo— Si…

Los dos permanecieron callados por un minuto. Neji respiró profundamente y entonces relajó un poco su cuerpo— Con su permiso —se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Tienes entrenamiento con tu equipo hoy? —le preguntó, lo que hizo que el chico se detuviera.

— Así es, Hiashi-sama.

— Ya veo. Neji —llamó a su sobrino, el cual giró la cabeza para darle a entender que le prestaba atención— Te espero esta tarde en el patio de atrás. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Neji asintió y prosiguió a alejarse de aquel lugar.

Hiashi sonrió tenuemente— Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

El pájaro desplegó sus alas y emprendió su vuelo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Muy bien, muchachos! Es todo por hoy —anunció Maito Gai a sus pupilos.<p>

— Me muero de hambre… —dijo Tenten exhausta.

— ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? —sugirió Lee.

— Yo no, gracias —contestó rápidamente su compañero para luego marcharse de ahí.

— Vamos, Neji. Sólo un rato… ¡Oye, Nej…!

— Shhh —Tenten calló a Lee tapándole la boca— Ya déjalo, Lee.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? Hoy ha estado de peor humor que otros días.

— ¿No te acuerdas, Lee? Hoy es _ese día_. Él siempre se comporta así en esta fecha… —dijo observando preocupada a su compañero irse.

— Ohh… cierto.

* * *

><p>Neji caminó por uno de los pasillos del complejo Hyuuga hasta llegar al lugar donde lo había citado su tío. El líder del clan ya se encontraba ahí practicando algunos movimientos del Jūken. El chico se quedó observándolo a distancia. Fue cuando Hiashi realizó una serie de golpes en particular que a Neji le pareció ver por un instante a su padre. Parpadeó un par de veces para que la ilusión desaparezca. Su tío y su padre eran hermanos gemelos, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez. Podrían tener la misma apariencia, el mismo cabello y el mismo rostro, pero Neji sabía perfectamente lo diferentes que eran. Hiashi era su tío, y su padre, Hizashi, era su padre.<p>

Hiashi se detuvo repentinamente y se dirigió a sentarse— Ven aquí, Neji —le dijo antes de secarse el sudor con una toalla.

— Si —el chico obedeció y se sentó cerca del mayor.

— Hanabi pronto traerá te.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

— Ciertamente —habló Hiashi con calma—, algunas veces yo tampoco consigo recordarlo con claridad.

Neji dirigió su vista al que fuera su tío.

— Pero cuando veo mi reflejo —continuó mientras rozaba su rostro con una mano—, a veces me parece verlo —esbozó una sonrisa—. Después de todo, somos iguales.

— Ustedes no son iguales —masculló Neji con cierto fastidio en sus palabras.

Hiashi se asombró ligeramente por la respuesta del chico, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura normal. Neji inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su reacción y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

— Es decir… tienen personalidades diferentes.

— Tienes razón. Tu padre y yo somos totalmente diferentes.

— Yo… discúlpeme. No quise ofenderlo.

— Entiendo lo que quisiste decir, Neji. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Neji vaciló un poco antes de hablar— Hiashi-sama… ¿podría… hablarme de mi padre?

El hombre asintió— Claro —hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Neji lo escuchó con atención— Hizashi fue uno de los mejores ninja de nuestra generación. De chico él era muy intranquilo, a diferencia de ti, le costaba quedarse quieto en alguna reunión formal, y constantemente retaba a los jóvenes de su edad para demostrar sus habilidades y probarse a sí mismo —miró de perfil al chico a su lado— Siempre me retaba para que lucháramos, y yo me preguntaba cómo hacía para tener tanta energía —dirigió la vista al frente y a Neji le pareció que él estaba recordando dichos combates—. La mayoría de los combates los ganaba él —sonrió con nostalgia—. Tu padre era muy fuerte. Si bien siempre tuvimos discusiones y durante los últimos años nos habíamos distanciado bastante, como hermanos gemelos, de pequeños fuimos muy unidos. Yo lo regañaba cuando se metía en líos; Hizashi solía hacer travesuras. Pero era astuto, y muy listo; y a pesar de que no era el número uno de su clase, siempre aprobaba.

Hiashi continuó contándole otras anécdotas que recordara. Neji escuchaba atentamente, y a medida que lo hacía, la imagen de su padre aparecía con más claridad, y por momentos rememoraba algún recuerdo que se había perdido en lo más profundo de su mente. Luego, el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Esta vez Neji fue el primero en hablar.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerlo más —dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz—. Lo extraño tanto…

— Yo también, Neji —de repente se puso de pie—. Espérame un momento —dijo para después ingresar a la casa.

Neji no pudo evitar sentir cierta intriga. Al poco tiempo, el líder del clan regresó, pero traía una pequeña caja consigo. Volvió a sentarse, y delante de su sobrino prosiguió a abrirla. Adentro había un pedazo de tela que envolvía algo. El hombre lo desenvolvió y se lo dio al chico. Neji agarró el protector ninja con el símbolo de Konoha que Hiashi le entregaba. Estaba algo viejo y gastado, con algunas marcas en la placa de metal.

— Era de tu padre.

— Pero Hiashi-sama…

— Quiero que lo conserves. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Neji se mostró realmente asombrado. Agachó la cabeza, de manera que sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro— Gracias… —murmuró.

— Él realmente debe estar orgulloso de ti, Neji. Recuerdo que en una de nuestras últimas charlas entre hermanos, cuando tú tendrías alrededor de 3 años, Hizashi me dijo… que se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerte y que él deseaba poder ser un buen padre para ti —Hiashi no pudo ver la expresión de Neji en su rostro.

— Padre, disculpa la demora. El te está listo —dijo Hanabi acercándose a los dos hombres—. Aquí tienes. No soy tan buena como Nee-chan pero espero que te guste —le dijo a Neji colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Gracias, Hanabi-sama —giró un poco para tomar la taza, y fue entonces cuando Hanabi vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su primo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Notas del autor<span>:

Intenté escribirlo lo más rápido antes de que sean las 12, pero bueno, solo me pase por unas horas. Ahora son las 2:30 del día 9. ¬¬

Como sea: Feliz cumpleaños Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga!

Aunque la historia está más centrada en Hizashi y su relación padre-hijo con Neji. La verdad es que Hizashi siempre me cayó muy bien, me agrada mucho, y además que le estoy eternamente agradecida por tener a Neji jajajaja.

Si quieren, mientras leen, escuchen el soundtrack "Sadness and Sorrow", yo encontré este en youtube que tiene varias versiones de esa música - h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N z n 3 O h W k 8 i o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (sin los espacios)

Bueno, espero que les guste. Comenten por favor, dejen un review, no les cuesta nada.

Chau!


End file.
